1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with a latch mechanism used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,040 issued on Jul. 3, 2007 discloses a cable connector assembly includes a housing, a circuit board received in the housing, a cable electrically connecting with the circuit board and a metal shell covering on the housing. The housing includes a lower shielding part, an upper shielding part assembled to the lower shielding part and a receiving room defined between the lower shielding part and the upper shielding part. The cable connector assembly further includes a latch mechanism assembled to the housing and the mating shell partially shields on the latch mechanism. The latch mechanism includes a latch member latching with a complementary connector and a pulling member cooperating with the latch member to actuate the latch member to unlatch from the complementary connector. So the assembled method of the pulling member to the latch member must be flexible and stable.
In view of the above, a new cable connector assembly is desired.